Forward
by IfOnlyBabe
Summary: Ranger makes some serious decisions during contract negotiations.


**Author's Note: All of the characters belong to JE. No one belongs to me. If Ranger did, I'd never leave the house again.**

 **Also, a bit rusty so forgive me for the cliché story lines until I get up to scratch. Total Babe. Beware my undying romantic side.**

Forward

"Mr Manoso, thank you for joining us." Ranger withstood the urge to role his eyes as he met the General's gaze across the conference table. There was nothing voluntary about his presence here today. Washington didn't issue invitations. "I would like to discuss your contract."

"We no longer have a contract, Sir." Ranger replied evenly. "As of this last mission, my obligations to the US government have been fulfilled."

"There is always room for negotiation." The General replied.

"None, Sir."

The General waited for Ranger to offer more detail and when none was forthcoming he sat forward, steepling his fingers in front of him. "This government has made you a very rich man, Mr Manoso. I would think that you would show more gratitude for all it has afforded you. Your company, RangeMan LLC, would not be a possibility without us."

"I am extremely grateful Sir and I have more than met my end of the deal. I have placed myself in extremely dangerous situations, achieved things that others were not qualified or prepared to do and I have done so with unerring loyalty. Now it is time to move forward with other aspects of my life." Ranger replied firmly.

"Would this sudden desire to move forward be related to Miss Plum?" Ranger arched an eyebrow. "When one of our operatives invests as much time and money in such a high profile local figure, it draws attention. She's…quite colourful."

"She is certainly unique." Ranger agreed tightly, displeased by the obvious invasion of his privacy.

"And you plan to pursue a future with her?"

Ranger sat back in his chair and watched the General for a moment, his gaze assessing. "I don't see that that is pertinent to our discussion here today."

"I think it's entirely pertinent if she is the reason you are not re-upping." The General countered. "Perhaps it might be best if you assessed her situation with this Detective Morelli before you make such a drastic decision."

Ranger's gaze was cold and empty. "General, I'm sure that the government doesn't pay you to dispense relationship advice to the troops. What exactly is your agenda here?"

"I'm attempting to garner whether your decision is final or whether it might be swayed by the prospect of not getting what you want."

"It is absolute." Ranger stood. "And General, I always get what I want. Miss Plum will be no different."

The General watched him stride from the room before allowing a chuckle. He reached for his phone and punched in a familiar number. After a moment, the line connected.

"Plum residence."

"Can I speak with Frank please?"

"FRAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" The General winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. Yeah, he'd consider homicide too if he had to share airspace with Edna Mazur.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frank, its Phil."

"Phil, how's Washington treating you?" Frank asked, the smile apparent in his voice. The two veterans spoke infrequently now but the bond that basic training had forged was still there. And it inspired acts of loyalty such as this one.

"Oh, it's proving interesting." He chuckled. "Take my last meeting, for instance. I just watched one of our most successful operatives walk away for a woman."

"Is that so? What's his next move?" Frank asked, cottoning on quickly.

"I think he'll be knocking on your door, Frank."

"That serious, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

 _ **12 hours later**_

Frank Plum was in the living room with a plate of sugar cookies and the sports section of the paper when the knock sounded at the door. He rose from his armchair with a grin. "I'll get it Frank." Helen called from the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, Helen. It's for me."

"How do you know?" She asked, sticking her head into the hallway.

"Because I've been waiting for three years." He replied, ignoring the utter confusion on her face as he reached to open the front door. She might have been rooting for that horse's ass Morelli but Frank had always had his eye on Ranger. On his doorstep, stood the man who was responsible for keeping safe one of the most precious people in Frank's life and he was about to ask Frank one of the most important questions of _his_.

"Ranger, it's good to see you. Please, come in." If Ranger was surprised by Frank's _lack_ of surprise, he hid it well as he followed the older man into the living room. "Can I get you something? Scotch?"

Ranger inclined his head and accepted the drink, taking a small sip. If Frank didn't know any better, he would have said that the man of mystery seemed a little…nervous.

"Sir, I've come to talk to you about something very important." He paused, as if searching for words. "As you know, Stephanie and I are very close. Over the years, she has become the most important person in my world. It's not every day you meet a person who can accept you so completely, even rarer for a man like me to be given such a gift. Sir...I would like your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me."

Frank watched him for a moment, studying his face which was, for once, open and earnest. This was the man who had always supported his Pumpkin, even when he couldn't be beside her and he had done it without asking for anything in return. It must have killed him to watch Steph run around with Morelli for so long but he hadn't wavered in his affection, taking the time to manoeuvre himself into a position where he could offer her all that she deserved. Now he was showing Frank the proper respect by coming to him first. Not like that Morelli putz.

"Ranger, you know that only Stephanie has any say over what she does." He replied with a wry grin.

"I certainly do Sir but I also know that she values your opinion above all others." Good answer.

"Son, I've been waiting for you to step up and marry my daughter since the moment she first brought you to dinner and you sat through the whole production without breaking a sweat. I know what you've done for her. What you would do for her. I can't imagine anyone better to help my Pumpkin fly."

Ranger released a breath and for the first time, Frank got an eyeful of what his youngest daughter called 'the 10,000 watt smile'. He was a good looking kid, this Manoso. He would give Frank good looking grandkids one day. Boys, he just knew it.

"Thank you Sir." Ranger reached forward to shake Frank's hand with a firm grip.

"And Ranger…I want grandsons."

Ranger grinned. "If that's what Steph wants Sir, consider it done."

 _ **12 minutes later**_

Steph was halfway through a jelly doughnut that just wasn't hitting the spot. Lately, no amount of sugar was curbing her bad mood. It would have been far too hot to run around chasing criminals even if they were skipping bail, which they weren't. As it was, she had zero work and her Macy's card was maxed out. And if her bad mood coincided with Ranger's latest absence, it was nothing more than a coincidence. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

"Earth to Steph." Lula called, waggling a hand in front of her face. "You going to eat that doughnut or just squeeze it to death?"

"Huh?" Looking down, Steph took in the flattened doughnut and the jam oozing between her fingers. "Shit. Sorry, I was just…"  
"Moping?" Connie asked, cocking an eyebrow as she passed over a stack of tissues.

"Maybe." Steph shrugged and was about to change the subject when the air in the office changed. A shiver raced down her spine right before a large, warm hand landed on the back of her neck.

"What did the doughnut do wrong Babe?" Ranger asked. Steph glanced over her shoulder to see Ranger standing a breath away, his lips twitching as if he was thinking about smiling. "Can I see you outside?" She nodded and finished cleaning up her hands before following him to the door, fighting not to stare at his ass as he walked. If the bark of laughter as he held open the door was any indication, she failed.

"When did you get back?" She asked as she turned into the mouth of the alley. Seconds later, Ranger's body was plastered against hers, one hand cupping her ass, the other protecting her head from the rough brickwork. He dipped his head to kiss her, softly and slowly before answering. In truth, Steph had already forgotten the question.

"About an hour ago." He replied before moving closer to sample her mouth again. "Are you free right now?" He asked once he had kissed the breath out of her.

"Yeah, no one's jumping right now. Too…hot." Ranger's gaze was pinned on her mouth as she snaked out her tongue to wet her lips. "You need something?"

Ranger's eyes turned dark. "I was hoping you'd take a drive with me."

Steph missed a beat and then shook her head to clear it. "A drive? This isn't about work?"

"This is most definitely not about work Babe." Ranger murmured, nibbling at the pulse point on her neck.

"Should I be worried?" She stuttered.

"Maybe." He smirked, guiding her out of the alleyway with a hand at the small of her back. He directed her to the Turbo and held open the door while she got settled.

Ranger drove as he always did, in absolute silence. Steph travelled as she always did, fidgeting and pondering Batman's agenda. Eventually, the silence got too much. "Soooooooooo, where are we headed?"

"Patience is a virtue Babe." Ranger replied mysteriously, reaching out a hand to massage her thigh. It did nothing to ease her nerves.

Twenty minutes later, Ranger pulled the Turbo to a stop outside a gated driveway and reached out to type in a number. "Where are we?" Steph sighed when no answer was forthcoming. As they pulled into the drive, Steph rubbernecked, trying to get a clue as to why Ranger had brought her out to suburbia. A beautiful redbrick house sat surrounded by sprawling lawns. "Who lives here?" She tried again.

"No one lives here." Ranger turned off the engine and came around to help her out of the car.

Jeez! Had Ranger taken an extra dose of cryptic juice today or what? "Are we here on a security installation? I thought this wasn't about work?" Steph continued to probe.

"This house is already monitored by RangeMan and has been ever since I bought it three years ago." Ranger explained, urging Steph forward with a hand on the back of her neck when she froze in her tracks. He slipped the key in the lock and led her into the foyer.

"This…this place is yours." She stammered, turning in a circle to take it all in. "Is this…is this the Bat Cave?" Her voice was reverent as she tiptoed along the hallway and peeked her head into a room at the end of the hall.

"Yeah." His voice was closer than she expected.

"But the Bat Cave is…" She began as she turned back to face him. She froze.

"Forever." Ranger finished from his position on one knee. Outstretched in his hand was the most beautiful ring Steph had ever seen. She sucked in a breath, suddenly dizzy. "Babe, I bought this house three years ago. I've never spent a night here. I promised myself that one day it would be our house and I couldn't be here until you were beside me. I've loved you for a long time, Babe. Steph, will you marry me?"

The words were barely out of Ranger's mouth before Steph was wrapped around him, peppering his face with kisses, repeating breathy yesses over and over again until he swept her up in his arms.

"Come on Babe, it's time to move forward."


End file.
